Unusual Occurrences
by ArodessIncarnet
Summary: Her surprise for him was perfect. Cat couldn't wait to see the look on Vincent's face when he sees it. But something comes up and ruins the moment. After all, this is Catharine's life were talking about. Something always happens!
1. Chapter 1

_**I do NOT own anything, except the characters that I add in... there will be a few of those. Enjoy and Review! It takes place directly after the S2 finale. **_

The woman stirred, opening her eyes slowly to be greeted by Vincent's sleeping face and chiseled figure. Catherine smiled, waking up in his arms was such a blissful way to start there four day weekend. She slowly slid out from under his arms, and crept into the kitchen. She made herself a bowl of cereal before starting on the eggs and toast. Vincent lumbered out of the hallway and into the living room of Cat's apartment, rubbing the sleep from his face.

"Morning beautiful." he greeted her as he walked over.

"Morning." She responded, rather chipper.

"So _what _horrible _torture _do you have planned for us today?"He questioned as he slid his arms around her waist, smiling down at her.

"Well I was thinking we could eat then go hiking if your up for it? A bit of a drive but that's why we gotta go early." Cat ran the idea by him.

"I'm all for it. Need any help?" He asked, kissing her before letting go to lean on the counter.

"In a bit you an help me pack the car if you want." she suggested, trying to get him out of the kitchen, not wanting him to unintentionally ruin his surprise.

"Ok..." he drew it out, suspecting something was up but not bothering to question it. "I'm gonna grab a shower and get dressed. I'll be done quick, promise." he walked back into the bedroom.

Catherine sighed, digging through her purse she pulled out the small black box and peaked inside. What she saw made her smile. It was perfect. She wrapped it in an extra t-shirt and tucked it to the bottom of the bag, then she began loading in the ingredients for the sandwiches. That was a common mistake people made when making sandwiches for lunch that wouldn't be eaten for a while, putting them together hours earlier just makes them get soggy, but if you pack the ingredients to go then there was a nice crispy sandwich ready to eat, just how she liked it. The shower shut off with a thunk, she leaned over the counter and peered into the room where Vincent was changing, watching his mussels ripple under his skin made her swoon, but she wasn't going to let him see her like that. She grabbed the water bottles and put them next to the bag with the food.

"Hey, can you get the bags in the car so I can change?" She asked Vincent as she walked into the room. He was slightly startled at her entrance, making him look up awkwardly as he was bent down taking his shirt off the floor.

"Yea coarse." he snickered once his surprise passed, pulling the sleeveless shirt offer his torso.

"Thanks!" Cat called after him as he walked out of the room. She quickly got dressed, not wanting Vincent to look through the lunch and see box. She rushed after him in a pair of loose pants and a tight short sleeve top.

"So ware to?" Vincent asked, cat threw him a look. "Well I know we're going hiking but what trail?" he smirked at her.

"Its a trail that I used to hike with my mom a lot. I forget the name, but its about an hour and a half outside the city." She explained as they started the drive.

"Oh great. An hour and a half of your singing." He replied statistically.

" Shut up. You say you like my singing. And besides, I only sing in the karaoke bar and in the car. At least I don't strut into JT's in the middle of the chorus." Sarcasm dripped off her tone. The two sang badly and pocked fun at each other, We Will Rock You being the one song they sand four times over the trip to the trail. When they arrived, Vincent took the bag despite having to pry it from Catherine's hands.

"Only if I get to carry it back!" She argued.

"That's fine, it wont be nearly as heavy by then." he smirked at her. She took his hand and dragged him up the trail.

"So whats at the top?" Vincent asked curiously.

"Its one of the most beautiful views that you can see. The city in the distance, the hills, its breath taking." She turned to look at him.

"Not as breath taking as you I'm sure." he said, tucking a small bunch of white sage and wild flowers behind her right ear.

"Only to you." she kissed him before continuing to drag him up the trail, making him laugh in the process.

When they reached the top she pulled him over to a large flat rock, overlooking the ledge.

"Here we are." she said, looking out over the city in renewed awe.

"Wow..." Vincent's surprise was obvious, he quickly snapped a photo of Catherine with the view in the background on his burner, praying that it wouldn't come out blurry, then tucking it away without her notice.

"So how about that lunch?" Catherine turned and smiled at him, he was the one person who made her feel so peaceful.

"Of coarse. We have a wonderful selection for you to pick from miss. We have either turkey or ham..." he continued to list off the items for the sandwiches, "and finally we have this wonderful gray t-shirt table cloth..." He paused confused as he pulled the black box out of the folded up shirt. He glanced up at Catherine.

"Open it." her smile was soft as she spoke. He did as he was told. Inside the hard black box, nestled in white tissue paper, was a pair of dog tags. The first read:

"A PARTNER IS A PARTNER, AND WE TRUST IN EACHOTHER"

The second was a photograph of The two of them together, something Catherine had taken on one of there nights out.

"I..don't know what to say..." Vincent was at a loss for words. Looking at the dog tags he flipped them back and forth.

"A simple thank you will do." Catherine laughed. "But I'm glad that you like it." she smiled, he leaned over and kissed her, pulling her into him, holding her tightly.

"Sorry to interrupt you to love birds but we have something that we need help with. Mainly Vincent's help." A voice sounded behind them. Vincent's head snapped up, only to meet the eyes of the agents who had pulled him from the prison.

"How in the hell did you find us?!" Catherine asked upset that her "perfect" hike had been interrupted.

"We followed you from your apartment, we had hoped to catch you both on your way down but you were taking to long." One agent responded. Vincent stood up.

"What was so urgent that you needed to come all the way up here, find us, and interrupt our lunch date?" Vincent voice was slick with ice. He clutched the dog tags in his left hand.

"We have found a potential beast. So we are sending you to find and evaluate it. If its dangerous alert us and terminate it, if not then leave it be." The agent finished.

"Ware is this beast?" Catherine questioned the man.

"Its in the city, to be precise, in an apartment sponsor by an orphanage. You will be e-mailed the details, and from now on that is how you will revive information and communicate with us. Here, it has the email and password." The man passed Vincent a slip of paper. "Until we meet again, we will be in tough." The agents started down the trail.

"Well great..." Catherine trialled off, "I guess the weekend is shot. Go figure."

_**A/N: Leave a review if you want more! Its a story that's been rolling around in my head for a while. This is my first fic for BatB so I hope you enjoy~ **_

_**Ps: some of the stuff wont entirely line up with the time line to the show, but I will try. Sorry in advance! *~***_


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the BatB characters, only the ones I add in. Enjoy!**

The drive back to the apartment was tedious. The both of them continuing small talk on the way.

"So how do you think this 'beast' thing is going to work?" Catherine asked cautiously. "Do you... think it will affect you the same way Tory did?" She finished in a small voice.

"Hopefully not, but there's no guarantee of anything. It never did with any other beasts... So hopefully not with this one either." Vincent added softly, knowing it was a difficult topic. They pulled up to Catherine's apartment and parked. When they got inside they found a box lying on the floor in the living room.

"What the..." Catherine trailed off as she looked at the plain brown box.

"Its not explosives, should be fine to open." Vincent stated confidently, moving to the box along with Cat. She knelt down to open the box, inside she found a laptop, unmarked with no brand name, and a note, in the same handwriting as the email and password.

"_This is the only computer you are to use the email on." _The note read.

"Well lets plug it in and get the information. See what were up against." Vincent squatted next to Catherine. She shrugged and passed him the plug. When they opened it...

"Shit there's a password." Catherine smacked her thy in frustration.

"Well try 'Beast'." Vincent offered. It worked. A blank browser opened on the screen, asking for an email and password. When they entered it there was one email, no sender, just the subject, '**Beast 1**' it was titled.

"Lets see what were in for." Vincent muttered.

"_Beast 1 was recognized as a target during the Juniper Street Race where subject fled the seen of a mugging after securing the victim. Subject was followed back to an apartment that is under ownership of the Cadmurry Orphanage. Subject is expected to be 17 years of age. Proceed with this in mind."_

"There is a 17 year old beast? In an orphanage none the less? How did that even happen?" Cat was struggling with the new idea.

"I honestly have no clue. Wanna get a jump on it?" Vincent asked curiously.

"I think we should have a plan before jumping in to some thing like this, and I always brainstorm better with Tess around, and JT can keep you occupied while us girls brainstorm without distractions." Cat smiled at Vincent, as she took her phone.

"Hey Tess, I need you and JT over at my place, when can you make it?" Catherine asked.

"We can be there in 40." Tess's voice was muffled by the phone.

"Grab some beer to. I'm out." Cat hung up when Tess agreed. "They will be here in a bit. Until then we have 40 minutes to kill, and unless you have something better in mind I have an idea." Catherine slowly walked over to Vincent, who was now sitting on the couch.

"No I really don't have any better ideas, or anything keeping me occupied." Vincent smirked, his gravely voice enticing Catherine to him.

"Hmm I think I might need to fix that." Catherine straddled him and cupped his face in her hands, leaning down to kiss him as he snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her torso closer to his.

* * *

The knocking at the door made them both jump.

"I guess there here." Vincent groaned from underneath Cat. She jumped up, throwing on a jacket instead of a shirt and zipping it up, along with pants. Catherine opened the door to let the two people in.

"Hey, we brought the good stuff~" Tess almost sang. Shaking the beer a bit.

"She insisted we get this one." JT responded nonchalantly, shrugging it off.

"Cool, come on in. We all need to talk about something." Car hurried the two inside. "Ok, now that your here we can figure out what to do." Tess placed the beer on the counter.

"Whats up? You seem flustered." Tess directed the question to her partner.

"That's because she is," Vincent chimed in, bringing the laptop over for the two to see. "We got this this morning." He set it down and let them both read the email, then giving them the rundown on what had happened that morning. "So Catherine needs help form her own personal strategist to figure out how were gonna pull this off." Vincent rolled his eyes.

"Wait why don't the two of you just go in as a couple looking to adopt a 17 year old?" JT asked as if it were the plainest thing under the sun.

"Yea, and if someone asks just say you want to try something that's a bit more of a short term commitment rather than jumping into an 11 year commitment." Tess added on.

"See? Situation solved without the beer." Vincent gestured into thin air, smirking at Cat.

"I still want beer." Cat pouted, reaching for a bottle.

"Tv and beer now that the problems are solved." JT smiled as he handed Vincent a bottle.

"Fine." He snorted as he took the bottle. Cracking it open without an opener. Cat flipped on the Tv to Wipeout, the one show she knew they could all enjoy. After two episodes Cat dragged Vincent away from his drinking buddies and into the hall.

"Do you want to head out now or what?" She asked impatiently.

"Whats the hurry? I figured we could do it tomorrow." Vincent chuckled at her hastiness.

"Vincent orphanages normally require a lot of paperwork to even meet the kids. It would be a better idea to just go now and get it all started." She replied, tucking her thumbs into her pockets.

"Ok ok fine we can head out." He gave in to her demands and followed suit.

"Hey Tess, were gonna go out, so sober up and lock up. Ok? JT, I'm trusting you to not let her drive like that." Cat gestured to her giggly and swooning friend.

"Will do." JT waved them off.

* * *

"Hi there, can I help you?" The chipper, pudgy woman behind the desk piped up as both Vincent and Catherine stepped through the doors of the Cadmurry Orphanage.

"Yes, were looking to adopt a teenager, preferably a 16 or 17 year old." Vincent smiled at her as he spoke. Catherine took his hand.

"Oh jumping into the teens now are we? Come with me, I'll get you setup with the paperwork that will allow you to meet the children." The woman was overly excited, Catherine tried to speak but the lady waved her hand and continued. "We have some mellow teens and a few more rebellious ones. Do you have any other preferences?" the woman finished, finally giving Cat a chance to speak.

"Preferable someone who's athletic, that wont just sit on the couch all day. Vincent and I are running and hiking people. So we would like to adopt a teen who is up to that." Catherine added in.

"We have two teens who are into running competitively. Odessa and Drake. Just fill out these forms and I can take you to meet them." The woman passed them a manila folder with a series of papers in it. "Oh, my name is Mary Morgan. The kids here call me Ms. Mary because of my tendency to be quite jubilant. Just call for me when your done." She smiled and left Vincent and Catherine in the room. They began filling out the papers, nothing oath holding was required.

"So do you think you will be able to tell witch kid it is when we meet them?" Catherine turned to face Vincent.

"Most likely not. I cant tell unless a beast lies about it or beasts out." Vincent set done his last paper. He stood and walked to the door, "Ms. Mary? Were done with the paperwork." he called out. A moment later she came bounding down the hall to meet them.

"Ready to go meet Drake?" She smiled, taking the papers from them.

"Yes!" Catherine faked excitement and looped her elbow around Vincent's.

"Right this way then!" Ms. Mary led them down the hall to the first candidate.

**A/N: Ok! Second chapter done! Odessa and Drake are going to be introduced in chapter 3. If your paying attention to small details (through out the story) you might notice the little nods to things from other storys. (Ie: Odessa- the female wolf from The Land of Elion series) Just a tid bit. Review if you like it and want more! *~***


	3. Chapter 3

**I only own the characters I add in of my own accord. Everything else belongs to other people. ENJOY!**

Drake's room was down the hall, out the exit door, turn to the right, and up the stairs to the second story hall of the strange apartment complex next to the orphanage. He answered the door with a surprised smile.

"Ms. Mary, and visitors. Uh... Hi. Common in." He stammered. Vincent was on alert. The boy was clearly hiding something. As soon as Vincent stepped through the door he could tell what was wrong, and it wasn't that this boy was a beast.

"So Drake, this is Vincent and Catherine. There looking to adopt an athletic teen!" The rounded woman clapped her hands together. "Now, you all have an hour to get to know each other," she turned to face Vincent and Cat, "I will be back in an hour, but feel free to come back to the main office when ever!" She giggled her way out the door.

"So can I get you guys anything? Water, soda?" He asked, still surprised by the sudden drop in. He was a decent boy. Short, dirty blond hair, tall, lean mussel, not overly bulky.

"I think were good for now. What kinds of sports are you into?" Catherine asked as she nodded at the trophies on the shelf.

"I play on the varsity teams for Basket ball and Track at my school. Outside of school I play water polo... but that's it really." The teen shrugged, becoming more comfortable with the two strangers.

"What kind of recreational activity's do you enjoy?" Vincent asked as Catherine's phone buzzed.

"Sorry, text from my partner." She lied, it was a text from Vincent, he knew.

"_The kids got Marijuana growing in here. Its suffocating me. You smell that grassy smell? Its not just his cleats, I promise._" The text read.

"I like to go to the Dragons Gate park in Chinatown to run on the weekends. You been there?" He asked them, genuinely curious.

"I have, you run there? That trail is steep." Catherine was impressed. "How about school? Whats your favorite subject? Other than PE." She faked a smile.

"Yeah, what are you into? I know I hated math and science when I was in high school. Especially biology, all that cells and DNA stuff was confusing." Vincent chimed in going along with Cat's fake front.

"I can see how it gets bad, I understand it to an extent. But its not really my passion." Drake sighed.

"Oh well if your into science you should check out that one organization... I forget what its called... Mur... something I think..." Vincent trailed off listing to Drake's heart.

"No never herd of them, are they a tutoring kind of thing?" Drake shrugged, his pulse not faltering, staying even.

"No there something else. Its ok just forget I mentioned them." Drake wasn't the beast. Vincent was positive. "Hey Catherine, we should probably hurry and visit the other one, Odessa. I still need to go pick up JT after this." Vincent lied to get them out of the room.

"Oh that's right. I completely forgot about that." Catherine complied. "We will get out of your hair Drake, it was nice meeting you." She shook his hand before heading for the door, Vincent did the same. When the door was shut, Vincent took a deep breath of the outside air.

"I never want to smell that again. Plain nasty." He complained.

"Well some people like it. You can tell Ms. Mary when we get back to her." Catherine suggested.

"I will probably do that. And he wasn't the beast. He didn't lye about not knowing about Murfield." Vincent nodded down to her.

"So if its not Odessa were back to square one?" Cat asked.

"Apparently. Ms. Mary? Were back!" Vincent called out to the woman.

" Ah splendid. So did you like Drake? Hes such a good boy." She cooed.

"Actually we have reason to believe that hes growing marijuana, and there's no way to put that lightly, I'm sorry." Cat piped up before Vincent could say anything. "I'm a cop, I know what it smells like." Catherine felt bad about the look on Mary's face. Disappointment and expectancy were mixed into an emphatic cocktail.

"Well he has been running with a bad crowd lately, I was worried that that would happen." she sighed. "I'll talk to him, if he doesn't get rid of it, then I will contact the authorities. Now please! Lets not end this on a sour note! Lets go meet Odessa!" Ms. Mary had bounced back to her old self in less time than it takes a jack rabbit to jump. She led them down more halls and to a blue door. " Now... one question. Do either of you have phobias? Of anything?" She asked genuinely concerned.

"I'm nervous around snakes. Why?" Catherine asked.

"Its because Odessa is an oddball. She has... Pets... that some would consider pests. All of her animals are rescues, that's the only reason shes allowed to keep them." Ms. Mary said cautiously.

"I'm sure its fine." Vincent reassured the women.

"Alright then." She turned and knocked at the door. When it cracked open, a wonderful smell hit there noses, and music filled there ears. A girl dressed in jeans, a tank top, and a beanie stood in front of them.

"Come on in. I'm making dinner. Have you eaten?" was the first thing out of her mouth.

"So then, same thing as with Drake, you have an hour until I come to get you. Enjoy tour time!" Ms. Mary left them again.

"So are you gonna come in or not?" Odessa laughed. The two were unsure as they stepped through the door.

"My names Vincent and this is Catherine." Vincent introduced the both of them.

"Well I'm Odessa, everyone just calls me Dess." She paused. "Drago didn't run to the door. Ware did that moron go..." she muttered. "Drago! Dinner!" she called.

"Drago?" Cat asked.

"You'll see in a moment. Here." she passed them both hard boiled eggs. Earning a confused look from the two. However there confusion quickly melted into shock as a five foot crocodile monitor stalked into the living area with them. Catherine's jaw dropped.

"Just hold your hands out in a bowl shape with the egg in the middle. He will take it from you." She showed them, the giant lizard gently picked the egg out of her hands and moved to take the other two from Vincent and Catherine. Making them both laugh with awe and excitement. Patting the reptile on the head before he lumbered off under the desk to lay down.

"So what do you both do?" Dess asked from the kitchen. She was straining the pasta and adding Alfredo.

"I'm a detective, and Vincent is a doctor, but hes between jobs right now." Catherine explained, Vincent shrugged.

"Your a detective? Do you think you could help me find my parents? I'm sorry I know its a lot to ask. But I have some info, not a lot but some." She asked in a defeated voice.

"I can try. What do you remember?" Cat asked.

"I never met my parents. My first memories of people were random people dressed in lab coats." She shivered at the memory, heart rate picking up. Vincent immediately took notice.

"These people, what did they do to you?" He asked more bluntly than he meant. Dess shot him a suspicious look. "Sorry, I know I can be blunt, just that even though I'm a doctor myself I've had... negative experiences with doctors in the past." He explained, trying to not scare her away if she was the beast.

"All I remember is that every day they would give me painful injections in the neck. I don't remember how I got out of there, or when I first turned up at the orphanage. I just know that I turned up with a few papers, with some strange information on them that made the orphanage think they were fakes."

"I'm sorry," Cat interrupted her. "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Yeah, just down the hall, room with the light on." Dess told her. Cat left in that direction. Moments later there was a crash, and the sound of Catherine panicking that only Vincent could hear. His eyes flashed golden amber. Witch did not go unnoticed by Odessa.

"Catherine?!" he rushed to her, when he saw what had scared her he back peddled, eyes returning to there chocolate brown. "Ahh... uhhh... I'll be... over here..." His eyes never left the critter until he was a good six feet away.

"Ha... sorry I forgot about Aragog. Normally Ms. Mary warns people about my pets." Dess admired shyly.

"She did warn us, but we weren't expecting that." Vincent said.

"That has a gender. And she has a name." Dess smiled a her Giant Golden Orb Weaver in her enclosure. "She cant get out. I promise." She smiled at Cat.

"If you say so..." Cat shut the door.

There was a pause when Vincent and Dess got back to the living room. "Your eyes turned gold... Does that mean your not a normal human either..?" Dess asked cautiously.

"Yes. I'm not normal. I was genetically altered by a group known ad Murfield." Dess's face scrunched in disgusted.

"Does your partner know? More impotently... can I even trust you..?" Dess rubbed her forehead.

"That's up to you. I trust Catherine with my life, and the other way around." He tried to convince her.

"Do you mind showing me? Your other form I mean." She asked.

"If it helps convince you I don't mind." He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and let his rage boil over, bringing out his fangs and golden eyes. There was a loud hiss from the corner of the room. Drago was getting defensive. Dess looked to him, her brown eyes flaring to electric blue. He calmed down immediately. "Impressive." Vincent remarked now back to normal.

"Whats impressive?" Cat asked, now back in the same room.

"Shes the one, Murfield experimented on her as well." Vincent explained.

"Are you still open to helping me find my parents?" She asked sheepishly.

"Of coarse. Can we look at those papers?" Catherine responded calmly. Dess ran into a different room and returned with a few papers stapled together.

"_Specimens parents (BK201 and Alex) are not to be informed of specimens existence. BK201 is positively predisposed, offspring as well. Alex was informed the specimen was still born. Specimen will be injected with 30mg of CpCa10 serum (Main: Crocodylus Porosus, Crotalus atrox) over 3 months once subject has matured 3 years. Predecessor BK201 injected with ClPo12 (Main: Canis lupus, Panthera onca), successful graft, samples from injected serum potentially corrupted._"

It was all Vincent needed to see.

**A/N: Hope you like it~ enjoy the little Easter eggs in this one! Chances are that on weekends I will be able to update more frequently and with longer chapters. I will list the Easter eggs in this one in the Authors note of the next chapter and so forth. So read, enjoy, review if you want me to continue! *~* **


	4. Chapter 4

**Easter eggs from last chapter: **

** BK201- Hei from Darker than Black**

** Aragog(The golden orb weaver) – Hagrid's spider**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Read and Review!**

"Do you mind if we take these with us? One of our friends could use this information to find more information on you and your parents." Catherine asked.

"Don't take this personally, but no. I don't want the only papers proving that I'm not insane outside of this apartment without me. Feel free to snap some photos to show your friend though." Dess tried to make up for her blunt reasoning.

"Oh, no of coarse. I get it." Catherine smiled at the girl. Vincent was pacing in front of the door, he jumped when he herd the loud beep.

"That would be the muffins."Dess put her hands on her knees as she stood. She pulled them out of the oven without using a mitt.

"Hey what are you doing?! You'll burn yourself." Vincent was thrown off by Dess's action. Catherine's eyes went wide. She could see the temperature on the oven, 400F.

"I'm fine," She started to pull the muffins out of the tins and onto a rack. "I'm immune to extreme temperatures. Thank you Gol. Sym."

"Gol. Sym.?" Catherine asked confused.

"Ya, short for Golden Symbiote." Dess came over and pointed to the header on the page, "I know they were always mentioning another place, Murfild or what ever it was."

"So wait, Murfild didn't experiment on you?" Catherine asked for clarification.

"Oh, no thank you I'm allergic to poppy seed." Vincent interjected loudly. Just as the doorbell rang. Dess ran to grab the muffins.

"How did it go?" Ms. Mary asked Vincent when he opened the door. A bright smile on her face.

"Good. Very good. In fact I do believe I'm sold on adopting her." He smiled then shot Catherine a pleading look.

"Yes, I think adopting her would be good for us." Catherine faked her smile to the woman.

"Oh, well, I can give you the papers tonight, then if you turn them in tomorrow, I can examine the living conditions and if it passes inspection then you will be good to go!" Ms. Mary flashed a large smile.

"Great! Lets get started with it then." Vincent seemed a little to eager for Catherine to ignore.

"See you soon Dess, we will talk more then." Vincent looked back at her and nodded. He followed Ms. Mary out.

"I have no idea what his plan is but please trust us in this ok? Do you have paper I can wright my email down on? That way I can tell you when I know more." Catherine spoke in a hushed voice.

"Ya here." Dess passed her a pen and a sticky note. Cat jotted down her email.

"Send me an email then I'll get back to you." Cathrine said.

"Thank you. I know it wasn't exactly fair of me to ask you to to do this with only knowing you for less than an hour." Dess half chuckled, then awkwardly opened up for a hug witch Catherine returned.

"Ill talk to you soon." Cat smiled at the girl, and walked out the door.

Dess shut it behind her, sighing. "Drago common, time to go home." At the sound of his command the monitor walked back into his enclosure. Dess latched it behind him.

* * *

"Hey!" Ms. Mary greeted Catherine as she walked into the room. "So Vincent has all the paperwork, and I explained to him how he needs to fill it out, as well as what you need to do. So I hope to see you both tomorrow!" the woman exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, thank you, it was a pleasure meeting all of you." Catherine responded.

"Oh the pleasures all ours." Ms. Mary waved at them as they left the room, and walked out into the street to Catherine's car. They got in and turned it on.

"So what was that about?" Catherine asked, concerned.

"Ill explain later, just get to JT's. I'm going to text him, tell him to meet us there, if hes not already." He pulled out his burner, quickly checking to see if the photo had turned out. The picture was clear, you could see each strand of Catherine's hair in the wind, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"_Hey meet us at your place pronto, we need to talk._" Vincent sent.

"_Ya sure, already here._" Was the response he received.

* * *

"Hey whats up?" JT was siting at his computers drinking his coffee.

"Catherine can you show him the photos?" Vincent asked as he started to pace the room.

"Ya sure." She opened her phone and showed him the photos, he took the phone and started to read. A few moments later he choked and spewed his coffee onto his shirt and the floor.

"What the hell?!" JT looked at Vincent.

"Exactly." Vincent glanced at him. "Can you confirm BK201?" He asked.

"Ya I will, because that's kinda major."JT jumped back on his computer.

"Whats 'kinda major'?" Catherine asked, irritated that she was the only one in the dark on the subject.

"Catherine, 3 months after I shipped out Alex sent me a letter saying that she was 4 months pregnant. But 5 months later, she wrote me a letter again and told me that it was a still birth." He sat down on the couch and started running his hands through his hair. Catherine was taken aback.

"So your thinking-" She was cut off.

"Confirmation. Vincent's Murfild ID was BK201. Congratulations V. Your a father." JT, grabbed his tums and ate 3.

_**A/N: I'M SORRY I KNOW THE TIMELINE DOESNT ADD UP. AGH! Any way I'm back, and a longer chapter will be posted tomorrow! Easter eggs from this chapter will be posted in the next! *~***_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Easter Eggs:**_

_**Symbiote – (For all of us nerds out there) Spider-man: both Venom and Carnage**_

_**I don't own anything only the characters that I add in, Read and Review please!**_

_**Hope you enjoy**_.

Catherine walked to Vincent, sitting next to him on the couch. He still held his head in his hands, trying to comprehend what JT had just told him. "Let's just fill out the paperwork, and worry about it tomorrow." Catherine's voice soothed his nerves, he lifted his head.

"Yeah you're right," he said. "when they do the inspection where are they going to inspect?" He asked.

"Well, we can have them inspect my apartment. When in reality she would be living with either you or JT, considering the fact that my sisters my roommate." She smiled. "And we can tell them that my sisters room right now is set up as a guest bedroom. That should get us through it." She pushed the papers to him. "Ok so what do I need to fill out?" Catherine questioned.

The drive home was quick and quiet. When Catherine got there the first thing that she did was to log onto the NYPD database and to try to track down Alex. Heather walked into the room.

"Who are you digging up information on now?" She asked rolled her eyes.

"Do you remember how Vincent went back to one of his exes a while back? I had to send her out of the city on the bus to get her away from Murfild. And I can't seem to find her anywhere so either she's gotten really good at covering her tracks, she has someone helping her, or someone's gotten to her." Cathrine said clearly frustrated.

"Wait if she's been gone for how ever long, may I asked why are you trying to track her down?" Heather asked a bit confused.

"Somethings come up and we need her opinion on something." Catherine covered badly.

"Ok Cat, you know I can tell when you're lying." Heather said suddenly getting serious.

"Okay fine, it turns out that Alex was pregnant when Vincent was deployed. Alex was told it was a stillborn, but in reality a group called Gold Symbiote took her and experimented on her because they knew she was predisposed since Vincent was. The only thing that doesn't add up is her age. She's 17, but Vincent was only deployed 12 years ago. So by all reasoning, she should only be 12 to 13. But that's up to JT to figure out, we're still stuck on trying to track down Alex. I'll work on it some more tomorrow. I need some shut eye desperately." Cat closed her laptop, and walked to her room to get changed for bed.

* * *

The alarm woke her up. Cat clambered out of bed and into the bathroom to take a shower, then on to the kitchen to find something to eat, only to find her sister had prepared a ridiculously extravagant breakfast for the two of them. Before Catherine could say anything heather spoke up.

"I figured you might need a little bit of extra pep for today. Considering what happened last night and all." Heather wave your hand in their old her eyes rolled her eyes. Catherine smiled.

"Ok, yes, the news last night was a little bit shocking, but it did not warrant you pretending that you can cook. Where did you get all this?" Cat chuckled.

"From Suzanne's around the corner." Heather sighed. "So what's up, what's gonna happen today?"

"Well today we are going to turn in the papers to the orphanage, then we are going to let them inspect here, not JT's or Vincent's obviously. So I need you to tidy up, and clean up your room a bit, making it look like a guest bedroom. That's where were going to say she will be. When in reality, she will most likely end up living with JT. We just need something to get them to let us adopt her." Catherine finished, she picked up a bagel and started to eat it.

"Yeah that's fine." Heather jumped in. "Just text me and tell me when you guys are 30 minutes away that'll give me time to grab my stuff and go." Heather nodded.

"Thank you so much. Catherine hugged her.

"I do expect to be able to meet her though." Heather called as Catherine grab some food and ran out the door.

"_I'll be there in 15, grab the papers and be ready to go._" Kathy texted Vincent. "_Can you ask JT to look into Alex's whereabouts? I wasn't able to find anything._"

"_Yeah I'm sure he can find her._" Was the response she got. 15 minutes later Catherine pulled into the driveway JT's gentlemen club. Vincent was waiting outside, he jumped in the car.

"So we go drop these off then what?" He asked, looking over at his versatile partner.

"Then we wait for the orphanage to call us back and schedule an exam. Hopefully won't take too long."Cat responded,her eyes on the road. The drive to the orphanage was taken in awkward silence.

"How do you plan to tell her?" Catherine asked when they pulled up.

"I have _no_ idea." Vincent admitted. He kept fiddling with the papers nervously.

"Okay look it'll be fine." Catherine tried to comfort him, she put her hand on his and wasn't surprised when she found it completely clammy. She smiled, "Lets just get out and give them the papers." She opened her door and got out he followed her lead. They walked into the office together and were greeted excitedly by Ms. Mary.

"Hello!" she greeted them confidently. "I hope filling out the papers wasn't too tedious, we get complaints that it can be boring and time-consuming."

"It's completely worth it if you're looking to adopt." Catherine interjected with a smile. They both handed her the papers.

"Okay, it'll only take about 30 minutes for me to verify the papers and the information, you guys can wait in the waiting room, or there's a great coffee shop around the corner." She smiled. "Then we can tour the appartmenty Dess will be living in. We're overstaffed today, and Saturday is usually a slow day, so I can go and do the inspection as soon as the papers are cleared." Miss Mary smiled and clapped her hands.

"That's great!" Vincent smiled nervously.

"Good I will see you in 30 minutes." Miss Mary took the papers into the other room.

Well do you want to go to the coffee shop?" Vincent and asked Catherine.

"I already ate, do you?" Catherine asked Vincent back.

"Yeah I ate at JT's." Vincent quickly responded, still nervous. 30 minutes went by rather quickly. Ms. Mary came bounding into the room.

"Okay are you both ready to go look at the living conditions?" She asked with a big smile. "All your information turned out fine. You should be able to finally have a daughter so long as the apartment checks out."

"How did you know was an apartment?" Vincent and asked.

"Oh it was one of the things you had to fill out. The box for apartment with was marked." Miss Mary brushed off easily. "So then, I'll follow you both there!" Ms. Mary smiled.

_**A/N: This is me trying to make up for not being able to post for a week. I'm going to try to fit in the whole age thing, see if I can somehow figure it in. Reviews and pointers are welcome! Love you all and see you next chapter! *~***_


	6. Chapter 6

_**WARNING: part of it is a bit bloody, but its really no worse than the heart ripping out scene from the show, but now you have had fair warning. I don't own anything but the characters I add in! Read and Review! **_

Rewind back to that same morning...

* * *

Dess woke up to the quiet apartment. She checked her phone, Catherine haden't replied to her email. Go figure, nobody responds, after all why not just blow her off. It's easier that way right? If anything they were just there to hunt her down, she didn't want to believe it, but it was the probable truth. Out of the three families that adopted her over the years, all of them were killed. The entire family murdered. But never when she was around, she was always school, with a friend, at a party, somewhere separated from the people that adopted her. They were all always done in the same way, always the same terrible way. There's throats ripped out, the look of horror on the face, blood thrown around the room like splatter art, the pungent stench of rotting flesh. She would never forget how many time she had seen it. The only thing that never been taken from her, was her animals. And considering what she was, they were family enough for her.

"Drago wake up". She called she walked into the room with his cage. "Today's the day that you get to go out for a walk." She unlocked his cage and the monitor lumbered out. She walked into the kitchen, grab the jug of milk, and some cereal. She patted Drago on the head, ate her breakfast, then put his harness, leash and muzzle on.

* * *

When they got to the park, something was off, it didn't smell right. There was one direction the Drago would not go. Dess dragged him there anyway, she opened her mouth slightly and stuck her tongue between her teeth. Her sence of smell was better with her tongue.

"Common Drago." She urged. They turned around a tree and stopped dead. Drago moved cautiously towards the figure. Dess was surprised and nauseated at what she saw. The woman that lay on her back, the deflated bulge that once held a child was slit open, there was blood everywhere. Dess fell to her knees and lifted the woman's neck to open up her air ways, allowing her soft, labored breathing to continue.

"HELP. SOMEONE CALL 911!" She called. A man came running over, phone in hand, his face went green, but he dialed 911. "She's still alive, tell them to hurry!" Dess said trying not to panic. Cupping the woman's neck she ripped the woman's blouse off, cleaning the profusely bleeding incision of the larger bits of dirt and leaves before taking her jacket and holding it to the wound. Sirens sounded in the background, by this time a crowd had gathered and waved the paramedics over. They got the woman on the stretcher.

Dess gave the man who called them the woman's purse, "Go with her. She's gonna need someone. I can't go because I can't bring him." She motioned to Drago. The man nodded and got in the ambulance. Police showed up as soon as the ambulance left. A tall brunette woman came up to Dess.

"Hi. I'm detective Vargis. I understand your the one who found the victim?" The woman asked.

"Ya, I did find her. Drago pulled me over to her." Dess nodded down at the crocodile monitor who was now laying down at her feet. The detective gave him a strange look, then glanced back at the girl.

"Let's go sit somewhere." She motioned to a bench across the way.

* * *

The drive to Catherine's apartment wasn't long from the orphanage. She glanced at the rear view mirror, ms. Marry was still following them. Catherine's phone started buzzing, Vincent took it, answered it and put it on speakerphone for Catharine.

"What's up Tess? Your on speakerphone, Vincent can hear." She said on autopilot.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt your four day get away with the big guy but there's been an attempt at murder and I'm gonna need help with it. Plus the girl that found her is kinda strange. I mean what kind of teenager takes a big lizard for a walk? Hell what kind of teen even HAS a big lizard like that." Tess's voice was fuzzy over the phone.

"Wait, was the lizard about five feet, rounded snout, and had yellow spots?" Vincent asked.

"Ya, he did. Why?" Tess quipped.

"It's Dess." Catherine sighed.

"Dess is... "She looked at Vincent, he nodded. "She's Vincent's daughter, but she doesn't know, so don't tell her. And yes, she's a beast." Catherine finished.

"Wow. The world is one hell of a jacked up place. Meet me at the precinct at 4 if you can. That's when Dess is going to be interrogated." Tess struggled to respond.

"Will do but now I need to go and deal with an adoption inspection." They pulled up to Catherine's apartment building.

"So this is it? It's a nice area at least." Ms. Mary smiled.

"It is. I've lived here for six years now." Catherine lead them up the elevator and to her apartment, when they opened the door Heather was in the living room, reading a book and eating a granola bar.

"Heather! I didn't know you were coming over!" Catherine stumbled.

"I wasn't planing to... It's just... Jerry died..." Her sister sobbed. Vincent was stunned at how good a liar heather was.

"Oh no..." Catherine went to her sister, hugging her.

"Jerry?" Ms. Marry asked.

"Her cat." Catherine chimed in. "Vincent would you stay with her out here? I'll give Ms. Mary the tour." She pushed Heather lightly in his direction. He pulled her to the kitchen, sitting her at the bar and passing her a glass of water.

"So, this is the living room area, there's the dining room and kitchen area on that side. Then there are two bathrooms, one in the master bedroom, and the half bath in the hall. She opened the door to the half bath as they walked by. Ms Mary peeked in and took notes. She opened up the door to Heather's room. "This is the guest bedroom that will be converted to Dess's wants." She stepped in, Ms. Marry followed her in.

"Mmmhmm... I like it." She smiled at Catherine.

"Then there's the laundry clauses next to the half bathroom there, that's the first door." She pointed when they were back out in the hall.

"This is the master bedroom, and the full bath is there." Cat opened the door allowing Ms. Marry to look in.

"Well everything looks good, I have your email on the paperwork, I'll email you when everything is finalized. Earliest would be tonight, if there's no backlog, longest will be two days. Then you can come pick up Odessa and her things." She paused. "I am required to tell you that Odessa's previous families haven't had... Much luck with her. But I do wish you both the best." The pudgy woman smiled softly at Cat. They both went back into the living room, Vincent looked up, his hand on heathers shoulder, the woman's face was nestled in her hands.

"I will be in contact with both of you soon, until then!" Ms. Marry touched Heather's shoulder on her way out.

"Ok, you are a great faker..." Vincent announced when he herd the elevator opening. Heather sat up, whipped her face on her sleeve, and spoke.

"Well Cat was supposed to text me so I could get out of here. But I guess you forgot?" She volunteered for Catherine.

"Ya sorry about that. I did just honestly forget." Catherine shrugged.

"Well I'm going to get over to JT's and talk to him about Dess living with him." Vincent stuck his thumbs in his pockets.

"Want me to drop you close? I'm going to the precinct any way." Catherine offered.

"Sure." Vincent shrugged.

* * *

The precinct was loud and busy as normal. Tess intercepted Cat on her way in.

"Hey so the vic is gonna survive. Doctors say she wouldn't have made it if the girl that found her hadn't opened up her airways."

"That girl has a name Tess. It's Odessa." Cat rolled her eyes and chuckled. "She already in the interrogation room?"

"Ya, I was waiting on you." Tess shrugged as she pushed the door open. Odessa's eyes snapped up at the two women.

"Hi, Dess." Catherine smiled.

"Catherine?" Dess said a bit flabbergasted.

"Yup. This is my partner, Tess," Catharine hesitated, thinking of how to say the last part. "She knows about other things that may have influenced you to find the woman in the park."

"So here's how it's going to work," Tess interjected, "you tell us everything, as detailed as you can, but avoid the...beast...parts. Ok?" Odessa nodded.

"Let's get started then." Cat smiled.

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Hope you don't mind the bloody to much. -.- So yea. I'm curious, how do you gyes wright your stories? Do you plan them out? Do you have a story line? I'm curious. I honestly just spin it off as I go. :/ Any way! Let me know if you like it! Review plzzzz? I love hearing peoples opinions! *~***_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey Guys sorry about the delay hope you enjoy~ **_

_**Nothing is mine except the idea and the characters I add in. **_

"Hey, I need to ask you for a favor." Vincent blurted out as he walked through the door into JT's.

"Sure, whats up dude?" JT turned from his computers to face his friend.

"You like creepy crawlies right?" Vincent asked for confirmation, JT nodded silently before allowing Vincent to continue. "Would you, by chance, be open to letting Odessa live with you? She can't exactly live with me or Cat until we have a better situation, boat, apartment, you know the rest." Vincent concluded, holding his breath.

JT looked at him blankly for a moment, "Ya sure, I guess its ok. I have enough room. What kind of 'Creepy Crawlies' are we talking?" He asked skeptically.

"Well I know she has a monitor lizard, a big one, then this big yellow-ish spider..." Vincent shrugged.

"That's fine, just no rodents...you know those things bother me." JT chuckled.

* * *

"What time did you get to the park this morning?" Tess was siting across the table from Odessa, Catherine was standing against the wall.

"I'm not sure, probably around seven twenty."

"And why did you go to the park in the first place?"

"To walk Drago, I walk him there every weekend."

"Can anyone confirm that?"

"There's one little boy who brings Drago flower crowns every weekend, his mother might be able to. Shes a tall brunette, brown eyes, her name is Aubre Sillis."

"Alright, how did you find the woman?"

"I was walking the normal route I take with Drago when I smelled blood."

"You recognized the smell of blood?" Tess asked, knowing there conversation was being recorded.

"Yes, your both detectives, so you should know that with the situations I've been pulled into, I would recognize the smell of blood." Dess responded calmly.

"Alright, so when you find the victim you can see shes still breathing so you lift her neck to open her airways, call for help, then put pressure on the open wound, correct?" Tess asked. There was a buzz from the corner of the room.

"Sorry its Vincent, I'll be right back." Catherine apologized as she slipped out the door.

"Yes that's what happened." Dess nodded at Tess.

"Alright, we will be in contact." Tess shut off the recorder. She smiled at Dess, "Congratulations on saving that woman's life kid." She stood, and healed the door open for Dess.

"Good news, we got the place for you to live set up, so hopefully I get the call from Ms. Marry soon saying that were good to go. Do you want a ride back to your place?" Catherine asked Odessa.

"If you don't mind I'll just skate home." Dess healed up her large bag.

"Ya what are those?" Tess asked.

"There inline skates. Its how I get from one place to another." Odessa shrugged. "I really enjoy it. Its the easiest way for me to blow off some steam."

"That's probably very useful to you isn't it?" Cat chuckled.

"At times yes." Dess smirked. They were outside the precinct, Dess strapped on the skates. "Well, I'll see you soon I guess." Odessa waved as she skated off.

"I'm gonna go look into this Aubre Sillis person, then ill check out what she was talking about when she mentioned her past." Tess tapped Cat on her shoulder. "You go enjoy the rest of your time off with beastie boy up there." Tess smirked then pointed to the roof of a tall building that was a block down from them. Cat squinted, looking at the roof, she saw a figure stand up and walk to the side of the building facing the alley. A few moments later, the same figure walked our of the alley and across the street to the women.

"How did it go with Dess?" Vincent asked, shoving his hands in his pockets, cheeks touning red with the embarrassment of being caught. "And how did you see me?" he turned to Tess. The tall woman laughed.

* * *

"Shes being adopted again?" a filtered voice asked.

"By who?" Another chimed in.

"By Catherine Chandler and Vincent Keller." Mary Morgan said calmly.

"Vincent Keller is a Murfild failure correct Cailleach?

"Yes, BK201 was his ID number." The digitized voice was clearly female.

"Do not loose Odessa, Morgan. She is to important." One male voice stated.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Morgan smiled.

The call ended. Ms. Mary dialed Catherine Chandler, "Yes, hello dear, its Mary Morgan." There was a pause, "I was just calling to let you know that the papers have been passed through, and finalized. Your good to go!" a moment later, "You can come pick her and her things up tomorrow!", another pause, "Alright I will see you then. Have a good evening." The woman hung up the phone. Her smile growing. She would soon be able to clean up the mess that Murfild had left for Golden Symbiote.

_**A/N: Hope you liked it! And one thing, if there isn't at least one review on the latest chapter then I'm not going to wright more right away, I think that's fair. Any how if you liked it review! *~***_


End file.
